


Softly, Softly, Catchee Monkey

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, suggestive ice cream eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash, Day 2 of the Dirty Drabble Days.





	Softly, Softly, Catchee Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/693449.html?thread=14015177#t14015177)   
>  [Read on DW.](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/68007.html)

Scorpius dug his spoon into the sundae glass once more, making sure to scrape some of the chocolate sauce from the side. All his attention was on his dessert, letting his eyes drift closed as he savoured the creamy sweetness of vanilla mingled with the buttery crunch of biscuit. He upturned the spoon to better lick it clean and yes, he was _definitely_ being watched. James’s hand reached across the table, thumb swiping off the chocolate that clung to Scorpius’s bottom lip. He hesitated before bringing his sticky thumb to his own mouth, licking it clean. James hummed.

Definitely progress.


End file.
